


Lesson in Obeying

by SecretPsychotic



Series: Obediance [1]
Category: Owari no Seraph, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Anime, BDSM, Collar, Dom - Freeform, Dominate, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Hot, Japanese, Kink, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Masochist, Sex, Smut, Submissive, Yaoi, blindfold, master - Freeform, mikayuu, obediance, sadist, slave - Freeform, sub, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretPsychotic/pseuds/SecretPsychotic
Summary: Yuu scrolls through the computer and accidentally clicks on Mika's search history. Turns out he's been naughty, and needs to be taught how to behave.





	1. Caught and Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckmymika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/gifts).



> Dedicated to you in a way, as you are somebody still active who used to like some of my works :)
> 
> \---
> 
> Couldn't call it "A Lesson in Obediance" cause it kept tabbing half of the last word down :') but that was the intended title just fyi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on Yuu and Mika and their relationship while building a sexual plot. 
> 
> "He shut his eyes and lightly sighed, trying to imagine what Yuu would think when he would arrive into the room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I haven't written in almost six months, sorry if I'm a little rusty! 
> 
> Any feedback is VERY appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ~

_Porn_ , Mika realized. _Lots of porn. No wonder he's been running to the bathroom so much._  
    The screen read "A Lesson in Obedience." It was a page all about the masochist/sadist kink. Mika couldn't save he was surprised. When he bit Yuu's neck he would gasp and it pleased him. Why hadn't he noticed it sooner?  
   Mika shook his head and shut the computer, noting the bathroom door was shut yet again. He smirked and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

\--

    Yuu zipped up his pants, hoping Mika hadn't taken notice of his constant use of the bathroom. There was a lock of the front door, and Yuu shot out of the bathroom, having realized he had left the computer logged into his account. Sure enough, Mika had indeed taken notice.  
    Yuu thought about what Mika had seen, growing horny once again. He came upon a paper, folded like a name-tag for a reserved table at a fancy restaurant. "Meet me in the bedroom 7:30 on your knees." Yuu shivered in anticipation and went into his closet. If Mika was going to play this game, he could make a move too.

\---

    Mika snuck into the house, having left the back door unlocked on purpose. It was seven, and he knew that Yuu would probably be in the bathroom imagining tonights' play. He snuck upstairs into the bedroom and opened his closet slowly. 

    Knowing that Yuu would see inside of it at some point, he had a secret stash of things under his floorboard. He didn't understand how Yuu hadn't thought of this, as it was a classic hiding place. However, instead of going to get food, Mika went and bought some new toys, and boy was he excited to play with them.

\---

    Yuu slipped on the black laced lingerie. He hoped Mika would get a kick out of it. His vampire boyfriend had pushed him a few times, and Yuu secretly hoped he was more dominant.  
    They'd been together for a little over two years, and they shared a house that they had managed to find for very cheap. People seemed to pity the two orphans looking for a house to live in on their own. Nobody asked why they couldn't live in an apartment. Truth was that the half-demon/vampire couple got rough even in kissing sometimes. Their fights were brutal, and they knew a house near anyone else would be problematic. They found a nice two story in the middle of nowhere. It was a place to call home.  
    They tended to have more of vanilla sex, but one time Yuu had snuck into Mika's closet. There was a floorboard barely out of place, and Yuu had caught a glimpse of some items that he had dreamed of.  
    Turned out they both had the same kinks. However, Yuu was too scared to ask if Mika was dominant or submissive, as he was more of a submissive. He was also scared of admitting it to himself for a while. The fact that he was a strong, independent man always held him together, and to find that he craved to be otherwise scared him. He knew deep down though that he wanted somebody to be above him. His vampire boyfriend was perfect for the role; He was strong, stern, but also sensitive and caring when need-be. He had always dreamed of somebody who could treat him as a sub but also respect him, and after the two struggling years he decided he wanted it. Yuu had plans of bringing it up to Mika subtly but it was hotter this way. It seemed Mika had accepted that part of Yuu fully, and was all up to playing the role. Yuu felt a thrill from that and ran into the bathroom one final time.

\---

    7:25 the clock read. It was almost close. It was almost time. Mika had to admit he was rather hard on the idea of all the things he was going to do. He snuck downstairs in his own choice of clothing. He pulled out his phone once hidden, out of sight from the stairwell in case if Yuu got any... ideas. "A Lesson in Obedience" had shed some light on some of his unanswered questions. He smirked, red eyes gleaming. His red eyes came out when he was more dominant, his blue when he was caring and more his old self.  
    According to the website, Yuu was really into everything in BDSM. He got off to it so much that he had to assume that. He might as well ask him when he gets in the room. He shut his eyes and lightly sighed, trying to imagine what Yuu would think when he would arrive into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update when I can (maybe tomorrow???)! Started this late on a saturday and finals are coming up, so apologies if it takes a bit! 
> 
> Also might not continue if people are not interested.


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you think you're doing?" 
> 
> Mika begins to teach Yuu how to be obediant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated ~

   Yuu crept lightly, afraid Mika would be waiting in the room. What he saw made his eyes widen. The bed had red sheets, surrounded by rose petals. There were candles on the bedside tables, but the lights were on. Before Yuu could question it his eyes were caught on the black toys in front of him. There was a riding crop, handcuffs... and then there was the one thing he had always wanted but never dared to ask for: a collar.  
   Yuu couldn't help but get a closer look. There was more than that but those three held his gaze. He went to reach for the collar-  
   "What do you think you're doing?" The room went black, the sound of a light switch echoing across the room. Red eyes glowed in the dark behind him. Yuu didn't have to turn to know. The way his voice was steady... commanding...  
   "I... uh..." Yuu tried to think up an excuse but obviously couldn't. _When did Mika arrive in the house?_ He wondered. _Why didn't I realize he'd been here? He set all of this out, of course. But when did he come in?_ He knew this in the back of his head but why did it fail him now?  
   "When did you-" Yuu started, turning to Mika but was cut off in astonishment. He couldn't help but take it all in.  
Mika was leaned against the doorframe.        

   He wore his thigh-high black boots, no shirt, black leather shorts, and black gloves. Everything about him screamed dominant. The vampire's gaze was what got Yuu the worst though. It was powerful, stern, and... there was no other word to describe it but dominant. Yuu felt himself already growing hard.

Something inside of him seemed to click.

\---

    Mika hid in the darkness in between his room and the bathroom. He heard Yuu arriving from the spare room that he called his own, as they both had their own things. Nevertheless they both tended to sleep in Mika's room.  
He watched as his boyfriend passed him by. He had to admit that the lingerie suited him. His eyes took in the view from the front, side, and then back as he walked by. It took everything not to chuckle at the fact that Yuu was trying to be quiet about it.  
    He watched Yuu's eyes scan the toys, his face turning pink. Mika slid into the doorway, waiting for a chance to hop in on the fun. For now, he was to observe. Yuu's eyes settled on the collar. Mika realized that that would make sense. He really is a sub, he laughed to himself very softly.  
     Yuu reached for the collar, and Mika waited for him to grab it before he startled him.  
     "What do you think you're doing?" he teased, but in a strict manner, turning off the light swiftly as he spoke.  
    He watched Yuu's gears in his head turn. He was panicking. Did he know he was going to be punished? Did he know that Mika was going to eat him alive tonight?  
    Yuu stuttered for words and turned to look at Mika. Mika enjoyed the way his eyes seemed to helplessly graze his body. It honestly made him twitch. He looked at him like he was worthy of anything. When their gazes met, Mika took note of a change in Yuu instantly.

Something was different, something stripped away.

\---

    Yuu stood there, terrified but also thrilled. He was already wet, but the candlelight kept it out of sight, much to Yuu's appreciation.  
    "So... you're more of a dom-" Yuu started, voice shaking.  
    "Who gave you permission to talk, slave?" Mika said, voice cold. He slid past Yuu and went to sat by the things he bought on the end of the bed, giving Yuu multiple things to look at and get him off. Yuu was overwhelmed already. His fantasies were all true. His boyfriend sat before him, but his posture made him look powerful.  
    "S-slave?" Yuu's voice cracked.  
    "Yes," Mika rolled his eyes. "That is what you are, after all? Or what you want to be?"  
    Yuu met his gaze, but it was too much so he looked at the collar. That brought up fantasies so he looked at the wall and nodded.  
     "On your knees, as I had said on the paper," Mika demanded. "Apparently you like to misbehave."  
    Yuu gave Mika once last glance, unsure, before sinking to his knees, head down.  
     "Look at me." Yuu lifted his head up.     "So tonight, I am going to teach you obedience. You like to misbehave, but I'm going to show you what happens to naughty boys who misbehave their masters." Yuu lightly sucked in air, but Mika continued, losing his role a little.  "What's funny is that I think you thought I wasn't a dom. How could I not be? I felt pleasure when drinking your blood, I only hesitated in fear for you. I was scared of accepting myself, but over the course of time I finally have." Mika coughed lightly, finding his place again. "However, tonight I am your master, and you are my slave. If I do anything past what you want, or it makes you uncomfortable, the safe word is 'Nagoya.'"  
     Mika watched as Yuu's gaze fell lightly upon the collar again.  
    "Hmmm... you seem to have a liking for collars?" Mika asked, watching Yuu shiver, barely visible.  
     He picked it up and toyed with it a little. Yuu's gaze didn't dare leave it. It was the exact one he had wanted for years. Damn my search history, he thought. Mika was pleased by his reaction. He looked... helpless.  
     "Only good boys get to wear collars," Mika said, tone light as he threw it on the pillows behind him. Yuu's eyes followed it in disappointment.  
     "I want you to shut your eyes," Mika hissed into his boyfriend's ear. Yuu jumped. He had been too involved in watching the collar. He obeyed, shutting his eyes.  
     Mika slung a piece of black, satin fabrice over Yuu's eyes and tied it behind his head. Yuu knew what this was and gasped in a little. He was trying not to react, not sure if he should or shouldn't and too scared to ask. Was he already learning to be obediant? Mika asked himself, as he noted the sharp inhale and obvious increase in heart rate.  
     "Is it exhilarating?" Mika breathed into his ear.  
     Yuu nodded in response.  
     "You can reply when asked to or spoken to," Mika half-laughed.  
     "It is..." Yuu let the words hang, as he was scared of his breath hitching in again.  
     Mika circled around Yuu, and Yuu could hear him stepping around. It was suddenly quiet.  
     "Mika?" Yuu's voice shook out.  
His voice was small, Mika thought as he grabbed the collar off of the pillows. He had to be quiet. He snuck up behind Yuu and began to put the collar on him.  
     "I thought only..." Yuu trailed off.  
     "Were you spoken to?" Mika barked.  
     "No..."  
     "No what?"  
     "No sir?" Yuu asked.  
     "Good boy," Mika said, a devious smile painting across his face when Yuu finally full-on shivered to that. "By the way, I lied about the collar. You get it when master permits, understand?"  
    "Yes sir," Yuu nodded.  
     Mika bent in front of the blind half-demon.  
    "Good boy," he said, more firmly this time around.  
    Yuu couldn't help but moan. Mika had to stand up at that point because that really threw him for a loop. It wasn't the same moan he'd heard in their vanilla sex. This was a helpless, undone moan. It was hot.  
    "Do you really like being naughty that much? When I tell you you're good you seem to enjoy that a lot more," Mika said, honestly curious.  
    "I like being naughty..." Yuu panted from arousal and nerves, "in hopes that you'll p-punish me."  
     "Well, how does it feel to be wearing a collar like an obedient little slave?" Mika smirked. He was enjoying himself about as much as his partner was.  
    "So good, master," Yuu panted.  
    Mika came up behind him.  
    "I'm going to make you feel much more than good, tonight, my slave. We are going to strip away all of the naughty until my good boy is undone before me." Mika's eyes glimmered red against the candlelight as he reached for the handcuffs.


	3. Admiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela comes to terms with what both of them want, realizing what he is doing isn't bad or selfish, it's what they both want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a little snippet of what is to come as I decided not to abandon this piece :)  
> Special thanks to my new friend Yumi for being so kind about my writing which kind of inspired me to keep it going tbh! 
> 
> Would love input! Sorry for keeping it so short this time!

  What brought out this change in Mika? What made him so much more confident and stern than usual? He was horny. The thought of all of his own fantasies coming alive right here and thrilling his boyfriend, it simply made him hard. He thought he would be scared to play the role, but his hands and voice were steady and rough. He was a vampire, after all.

  Rough nature came easily to him when   he wanted it to. Something in him wanted to teach Yuu to listen to him anyways, so he would stop putting himself in harms way.

  He reached for the handcuffs and the sound of metal drifted in the air. He heard Yuu shift a little. Mika set the handcuffs a few feet from where Yuu sat, still kneeling blindfolded on the carpet.  
Yuu's breathing was becoming a little more steady, less nervous. The vampire went behind him, and grabbed an area of hair near the base of his neck. He tugged, and Yuu gasped in, moving back to compensate for the slight pain.  
  Mikaela would feel bad for hurting Yuu, but if this is what he wanted, he should have it. Funny that somebody who fought on a daily basis wanted to be hurt for pleasure. Funny that somebody who didn't want the love of his life hurt wanted to hurt him for pleasure.  
 

  Secretly, the vampire had wanted to see Yuuichiro undone for years. He'd seen him when he was torn apart and lost, but never vulnerable in a sexual way. He wanted it - no, craved - no... needed it.  
  He knelt down behind Yuu, hand lightly releasing his boyfriend's hair. Yuu thoht he was letting go and leaned forward a little. The gloved hand tightened on his black hair, and the unsuspecting boy let out a groan. This sent a rush through Mika, who gripped it harder and pulled Yuu's neck back and to the left, sinking his fangs into the right side of Yuu's neck. Yuu moaned loudly, thrilled that he could finally show how much the biting turned him on as he hardened. Mika's senses were on fire with the newly discovered sounds from Yuu, and the blood rushing down his throat. For once, he was at peace with being a vampire.


End file.
